One Piece Water Seven University
by Darth D Link
Summary: Este fanfic cuenta la historia de Luffy y de muchos de los personajes de One Piece en su vida normal y corriente como estudiantes. Voy a usar el mundo del mismo para hacer referencias de la trama y no me hago responsable de que alguna de las referencias puedan contener spoiler sobre la serie, así que lo leeréis bajo vuestro propio juicio, así que disfrutad de la serie ¡Gracias!


**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Todos los personajes, lugares y ambientación no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a su legítimo autor de la obra Eiichiro Oda "One Piece" y su revista, la Shonen Jump.**

 _SINOPSIS DEL FANFIC:_

 _Este fanfic cuenta la historia de Luffy y de muchos de los personajes de One Piece en su vida normal y corriente como estudiantes. Voy a usar el mundo del mismo para hacer referencias de la trama y no me hago responsable de que alguna de las referencias puedan contener spoiler sobre la serie, así que lo leeréis bajo vuestro propio juicio, así que disfrutad de la serie ¡Gracias!_

 **PRÓLOGO**

Ahora mismo nos encontramos a las 6 de la mañana, en Villa Fucsia, con un joven pelinegro de 19 años a punto de empezar su primer día en la universidad, que se encuentra en el Grand Line. Bueno, más o menos pues ahora mismo, el joven de 19 años llamado Monkey D. Luffy estaba empapandose de carne y salsa y no se dió cuenta de que perdería el autobús hasta Loguetown, para poder luego, coger el metro que cruzaría la Red Line hasta llegar a la ciudad donde él iba, que era una universidad de la ciudad de Water 7.

\- ¡Luffy por los dioses vas a llegar tarde tu primer día de clase!- dijo una joven peliverde oscura, atada con un delantal en lo que parecía ser un bar- Perderás el autobús…- dijo con un aire de derrotismo.

\- Tranquila Makino, aún es pronto- dijo mientras se iba con la mochila colgando de uno de sus hombros y con un trozo de carne considerablemente grande colgando de su boca- todo está bien, no hay prisa solo son las 6:13 y el bus sale a las 6:10.

\- …- Makino ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero la mente de Luffy aun no se había percatado.

\- mmmph….- pensó detenidamente- ¡AAAAH!- gritó- ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi!

Ni luffy ni Makino sabían cómo podían solucionar eso. Hasta que por la puerta entró un joven de pelo rubio y alto con una cicatriz en el ojo que destacaba bastante y vestido con un sombrero de copa y un traje azul. Era mayor que Luffy pues tenía 22 años. Se sorprendió al entrar en la tienda tan de buena mañana y ver que estaba todo el mundo revuelto:

\- ¿Ocurre algo Luffy?- preguntó el joven.

\- Pues sí, la verdad es que sí- dijo Luffy rascándose la cabeza con inocencia- Sabo por favor, ayúdame.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?¿Estás haciendo régimen y no sabes evitar las tentaciones?- preguntó incrédulo Sabo.

\- Pues que tu hermanito no paraba de comer y acaba de perder el autobús que lo llevará a Loguetown y perderá su primer día de clase.

\- Tranquilidad, le llevaré con mi coche hasta Loguetown, que recuerda que yo trabajo con tu padre, pero date prisa, no quiero llegar tarde yo también- se rió Sabo.

Entonces, cinco minutos después ya estaban subidos en el coche de Sabo, que se hacía llamar su hermano mayor. Sabo empezó a hablar con su hermano tranquilamente, pues ya no había prisa alguna, pues los coches van siempre más rápidos que los autobuses. Sabo puso "radio-tenryuubito", una radio donde se podían oír las discusiones de los altos cargos del Gobierno Mundial como si fuera un "reality":

 _\- ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso Marliciam?- dijo uno de los nobles- ¿No ves que ese cepillo de dientes cuesta cien mil berries y vas tú y se lo das a un pleb…._ \- Sabo apagó la radio de golpe murmurando algo como "estos tíos me dan asco", entonces se giró hacia Luffy y le dijo:

\- Luffy, en diez minutos ya habremos llegado, así que te dejaré delante de la estación y me iré enseguida que tengo prisa.

\- ¿Qué tienes que hacer?- preguntó.

\- Tengo que recoger a tu hermano y dejarlo cerca del pueblecito de Goukan, que al parecer trabaja ahí, luego…- pensó- ¡Ah sí! Luego tengo que ir a recoger a Koala, una compañera del curro a su casa y nos iremos juntos al trabajo de tu padre.

\- ¡Quiero ver a Ace ya!- dijo refunfuñando mientras comía un trozo de carne que se había escondido en el bolsillo- Y esa tal Koala que tie…

\- ¡Maldita seas Luffy me estás manchando el coche de grasa!- dijo Sabo- Ostras, parece que hemos llegado. Venga, suerte con tu vida de universitario- Sabo le saludaba mientras éste se iba.

Luego de pasear por unos minutos, se percató de que el lugar era bastante grande para ser un pueblo, casi que parecía que Loguetown era una ciudad. Las calles eran anchas y estaban empedradas. Al tratarse de las 6:30 de la madrugada, aun estaba muy oscuro y parecía de noche. Luffy anduvo hasta la plaza principal y vió una gran plataforma de metal: se dice que el mejor Gobernador que ha tenido jamás el East Blue- región costera y fronteriza a la Red Line- Fue Gold Roger, y en su nombre le dedicaron varios monumentos. Luego decidió que ya era hora de irse y mientras se dirigía a las puertas de la estación, un chico se tropezó con él.

\- ¡Oye, mira por donde andas!- dijo el joven- me estás desconcentrando…- remató de mala gana.

\- Lo siento¿Quieres un poco de carne?- dijo sacándose un muslo de pollo del bolsillo, ofreciéndole al joven un trozo- me lo estaba guardando para las clases, pero me ha sabido mal.

Luffy y el chico se miraron mutuamente, y se fijo un poco más en el. Era un chico alto, pelo verde oscuro y tres pendientes dorados colgaban de su oreja izquierda y en su ojo izquierdo tenía una enorme cicatriz "se ha jodido el ojo, pero le queda bien", pensó luffy. Luego luffy vió que portaba una maleta con un escudo: era un círculo gris con siete rayas azules que iban desde el centro hasta los bordes. Eso, era el escudo de la universidad de Water Seven. mismo lugar donde Luffy iba a estudiar.

\- Oye, he visto que vamos a ir a la misma universidad ¿Quieres venir conmigo?- preguntó Luffy amablemente- por cierto, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy y algún día me convertiré en…

\- ¡Oye, me da igual quien seas tío!- dijo el chico- Yo solo busco el tren que me lleve a la universidad, y…-esperó un poco- me llamo Zoro, Roronoa Zoro.

\- Ah, pues ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco sé qué tren tenía que coger ¡Shishishi!- dijo riéndose Luffy con un dedo debajo de la nariz.

Poco tiempo después se oyó un fuerte estruendo y un chico, se acercó al andén de la estación corriendo y gritando:

\- ¡AAAAAAAH!- gritaba el niño- ¡SOCORRO!.

El chico chocó de frente con Zoro y con Luffy y, antes de que ambos dijeran nada, llegaron dos trenes de alta Zoro dijo:

\- Oye tu, niño- señalando al chico, que se estaba levantando del suelo gracias a Luffy, que le estaba ayudando- ¿sabes cual es el tren que hay que coger para ir a la universidad de Water Seven?

\- ¡Por supuesto, mi academia está justo al lado, es el de la izquierda!

\- ¡Gracias chico!- dijo Zoro al joven.

Entonces Luffy le dijo al joven- que era tan alto o casi más que Luffy,tenía el pelo rosa e iba vestido de blanco con algún que otro adorno y una gaviota azul oscura, es decir, era el uniforme que utilizaban los marines- ¡Gracias hombre, gracias por decirnos lo del tren!- dijo mientras se reía,a la vez que le daba unas palmadas en la espalda- Nos has salvado…

\- Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?- dijo el pelirosa- ¡Yo me llamo Coby, y en teoría he venido con un amigo mío que se llama Helmeppo! ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

\- Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, y soy el hombre que se convertirá en el…

 _¡Atención todos, el tren que se dirige hacia la ciudad flotante Water Seven está a punto de partir! Gracias._

Tanto Luffy como Coby entraron en el tren, junto con un montón de estudiantes, para cuando se dieron cuenta, Zoro no estaba con ellos. De hecho, estaba en el otro tren, que se dirigía hacia Alabasta, para los que no sepan donde se encuentra: MUY LEJOS. Ni Luffy ni el joven Coby podían hacer nada, pues ellos ya se encontraban en el interior del tren y, para su mala suerte, Zoro también estaba en el suyo.

Luffy y coby se sentaron juntos en uno de los compartimentos del tren, que por cierto, cabía decir que era muy bonito: parecía un tren antiguo de aspecto, pero realmente era un tren de alta velocidad cuyos raíles flotaban y se dirigían exclusivamente hacia Water Seven. Entonces una voz sonó por todo el tren:

 _¡Damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos todos al Umi Ressha, tren cuyo único destino es llegar a la grandiosa ciudad acuática de Water Seven. Serán dos días de trayecto, así que el tren está perfectamente adaptado a sus necesidades! Ahora, pondremos un hit de hace algunos años "We are", disfruten…_

Mientras sonaba el tema - pues medio tren la estaba cantando- Luffy y Coby siguieron conociéndose un poco más:

\- Así que quieres ser un almirante de la Marina ehh- dijo Luffy y Coby, se sintió algo avergonzado por su "imposible sueño"- ¡Que pasada! Lo conseguirás, eres un tío legal. Mi hermano mayor, me dice que el mundo está lleno de tipos que se llenan los bolsillos y no hacen nada.

\- Sí, la verdad es que sí- admitió Coby- pero yo no soy así, yo quiero que todo esto cambie.

Entonces, un chico con el pelo rubio largo, con una perilla algo peculiar y unas gafas negras, entró en el compartimento del tren a toda velocidad, interrumpiendo la conversación:

\- ¡Coby!- dijo faltando el aire- ¡Coby te he estado buscando desde que le tiraste el café a Alvida y te fuiste corriendo! Así que asumí que subiste al tren.

\- Ah, Luffy- dijo- te presento a mi amigo y compañero Helmeppo. Helmeppo, este es Monkey D. Luffy y va a empezar la universidad de Water Seven.

Helmeppo y Luffy se estrecharon la mano y se sentaron los tres en el compartimento.

\- Así que quieres ser marine para limpiar el nombre de tu padre, que era un corrupto de un pueblo ¿es así?- dijo Luffy, comiendo un entrecot. Helmeppo y coby asintieron- por cierto Coby ¿porqué estabas huyendo de esa vieja gorda?

\- Ah, es que resulta que para pagarse la academia de marines, Coby trabaja en un bar, cuya dueña es esa mujer. Coby ya ha reunido el dinero suficiente durantes tres años de trabajar y ha sido tratado como si fuera un esclavo.

\- Entonces, he tomado mi propia venganza, y cuando me he ido del trabajo, le he tirado un café encima, y me ha empezado a perseguir por el pueblo.

A las pocas horas, los tres se encontraban durmiendo, pues solo eran las 7 de la mañana y estaban cansados. Cuando se despertaban, o jugaban o comían o hablaban de cosas. Y así, hasta que por la ventana se vislumbraba una isla gigante que parecía una fuente. Esa, era la isla de Water Seven, la isla donde la nueva vida de Luffy y todos los que le rodeaban y rodearán, estaban a punto de comenzar.

 **DESPEDIDA**

 **-Gracias por leer el prólogo. Aviso de que la longitud de los capítulos serán mucho más extensos. Prometo esforzarme para el siguiente y recordad que si tenéis alguna sugerencia para algunos personajes de la historia o algo que decir acerca de la misma,no dudéis en comentarlo. ¡Gracias!**


End file.
